Gros bobos et conséquences
by Isajackson
Summary: Petite séquelle pour ma fic « La Cellule ». Ce qui se passe après l’infirmerie… Oneshot Désolée pour le titre mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux...


Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais qui sait peut-être qu'un jour… enfin si je gagne au loto et c'est pas demain la veille vu que je ne joue pas lol !

Saison : Saison 2

Résumé : Petite séquelle pour ma fic « La Cellule ». Ce qui se passe après l'infirmerie… Oneshot.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eu une magnifique review d'Alhenorr (encore merci !) qui me demandait si ma fic était finie ou pas… au départ je pensais m'arrêter là et puis finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Et en plus je m'essaie à un nouveau genre. Moi qui d'habitude fais des fics assez longues… Donc pitit clin d'œil à Alhenorr qui m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien une suite. La voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bon ben bonne lecture !

**GROS BOBOS ET CONSEQUENCES**

Rodney était enfin sorti de l'infirmerie. Après une looooongue semaine de convalescence, il pouvait reprendre son travail. Enfin travailler, c'était vite dit, vu qu'il avait toujours le bras en écharpe. Il avait bien demandé à Carson s'il pouvait enlever le pansement mais le médecin avait été ferme, il devait le garder encore au moins une semaine. Bien évidemment le canadien avait râlé, tempêté, arguant qu'il se sentait handicapé et qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler dans de telles conditions. Le docteur Beckett avait simplement sourit et lui avait dit de repasser le voir afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Au moment de sortir, Rodney avait grommelé des paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents mais l'écossais avait quand même saisi quelques mots parmi lesquels : sorcier vaudou… vampires…

Carson esquissa un sourire et tandis que Rodney sortait à grands pas de l'infirmerie, retourna voir son autre patient du moment, à savoir le Colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci était toujours allongé dans son lit.

- alors Colonel, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Beckett en l'auscultant.

- bah ça peut aller répondit John. Il essaya de se redresser mais il n'y parvint pas et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en grimaçant. Ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal. Rodney vous a donné du fil à retordre hein ? ajouta t'il

- vous ne pouvez pas encore vous lever je vous l'ai dit. Vous le connaissez, il faut toujours qu'il exagère…

- Ouais je sais. Dites moi, je vais devoir rester combien de temps ici ? demanda John

- le temps qu'il faudra fit Carson tout en continuant son examen. Il mis les écouteurs de son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles et appliqua le bout sur la poitrine du militaire qui frissonna à son contact.

- ouh c'est froid ! bon sang je ne m'y habituerai jamais !

- ce serait dommage que vous le fassiez Colonel. Ça voudrait dire que vous passeriez la majorité de votre temps ici et je doute sincèrement que vous en ayez envie.

- vous l'avez dit sourit John.

- bien, respirez profondément.

John s'exécuta. Carson déplaça le stéthoscope et réitéra son ordre.

- c'est très bien tout ça. Il n'y a plus de crépitants et votre saturation est remontée… Carson s'était redressé et avait passé son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- vous pourriez être plus clair là ? parce que moi les termes médicaux vous savez…

- je veux simplement dire que vous respirez beaucoup mieux. Vous n'avez plus de gène respiratoire non ?

- non ça va.

- vous voyez qu'est-ce que je disais ? bon je vous laisse. Et surtout n'essayez pas de vous lever !

- c'est bon j'ai compris soupira John en s'enfonçant dans son oreiller.

Une semaine ! Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était cloué sur ce lit ! Enfin ç'avait été une semaine assez rude quand même. Il avait beaucoup souffert et si Rodney n'avait pas été là, il ne savait pas comment il aurait tenu… Il sourit en repensant à la sortie magistrale du scientifique.

ooOoo

Après sa sortie plutôt bruyante de l'infirmerie, Rodney était allé directement dans son labo. Plus tôt il retravaillerait mieux ça serait. Il voulait se concentrer pour éviter de penser. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait voulu protéger John mais il n'y était pas parvenu. Enfin pas vraiment, il avait reçu la balle qui lui était destinée mais finalement, ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé vu l'état dans lequel il s'était mis pour le ramener sur Atlantis.

Et puis durant cette semaine de convalescence qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler. C'est vrai John avait été assez mal en point mais Carson avait fait ce qu'il fallait et il ne les avait pas lâchés de la semaine après ça. Une vraie mère poule qui couvait ses poussins ! Mais Rodney lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé John et aussi de l'avoir laissé près de lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait un peu insisté pour ça, bon beaucoup c'est vrai mais il souffrait et il estimait normal que le médecin accède à sa demande. En plus l'écossais n'avait posé aucune question là-dessus et Rodney en avait été soulagé.

Rodney secoua la tête pour vider son esprit de toute pensée et se mis au travail comme il pouvait car pianoter sur un clavier avec une seule main n'était pas facile. Radek Zelenka qui se trouvait non loin de lui se dit qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. En temps normal, Rodney était déjà une sorte de tyran, alors avec un bras en écharpe qu'est-ce que ça serait !

ooOoo

Elisabeth, qui avait décidé de s'octroyer une petite pause, faisait un solitaire sur son ordinateur quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez dit elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Carson. Il entra et alla s'asseoir en face de la diplomate.

- Alors Carson, comment se portent nos deux blessés ?

- eh bien Rodney… est Rodney, il vient de quitter l'infirmerie et le Colonel Sheppard se repose.

- ils ne pourront pas reprendre les missions avant un long moment j'imagine…

- pas avant un bon mois j'en ai peur, enfin pour le Colonel Sheppard.

- et pour Rodney ? demanda la Diplomate

- oh pour lui c'est différent, je pense que d'ici deux semaines, il sera rétabli, sa blessure cicatrise bien, la balle n'a pas trop fait de dégâts mais je ne pense pas qu'il voudra repartir en mission sans Sheppard…

- qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Pour trouver de nouvelles technologies, Rodney est prêt à tout, vous savez.

- je sais mais… répondit l'écossais qui à présent ne savait plus quoi dire conscient qu'il avait un peu trop parlé. Elisabeth était loin d'être bête, elle aurait certainement un doute tôt ou tard…

- tant qu'ils reprennent les missions un jour, c'est ce qui compte

- vous avez raison dit l'écossais soulagé qu'Elisabeth ne pose pas plus de questions. Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai un patient un peu récalcitrant et pas patient du tout à aller voir.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et pris congé de la jeune femme qui reprit sa partie de solitaire là où elle l'avait laissée avant l'arrivée du médecin.

ooOoo

A l'infirmerie, John s'ennuyait ferme. Si seulement il pouvait se lever ! Mais non, il était encore cloué à ce fichu lit pendant un moment. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu tenir tête à un psychopathe qui en voulait à sa peau ! Merci Kolya ! Il se souvint alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le geni, il lui avait tiré une balle en pleine poitrine mais avec cet homme, on s'attendait à tout. John était certain qu'il allait revenir lui empoisonner la vie. Il aurait du s'appeler Lazare tiens !

Et puis c'était à cause de lui que Rodney s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule, parce qu'il avait voulu le protéger. John se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Enfin il en avait bien une petite idée mais… Non, en fait il savait. Le geste qu'il avait eu vers lui ensuite l'avait renforcé dans son idée. Quand le scientifique, après avoir lourdement insisté auprès de Carson pour qu'il l'installe à côté de lui, dixit l'écossais, John lui était inconscient à ce moment là, lui avait pris la main, il avait su.

A son réveil, il avait senti cette main dans la sienne et il s'était senti bien. Le canadien n'avait rien dit, il l'avait simplement regardé et John avait lu dans ce regard tout l'amour que lui portait le scientifique et autre chose aussi, comme de la culpabilité. Rodney s'en voulait ! Pourquoi ? Là était la question. Il lui avait quand même sauvé la vie non ? Pour ça John lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant et pour autre chose aussi. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans cette cellule.

Au départ John avait simplement pensé à une attirance physique, juste ça. Il aimait bien Rodney, il le considérait comme son ami, son meilleur ami même mais ça s'arrêtait là. Jusqu'à ce que le canadien le soigne… Ce qui c'était passé après… Rien que d'y penser, John sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et se focaliser sur une partie de son anatomie. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il commençait à bander maintenant ! Il ne faudrait pas que Carson voie ça ! Au moment ou il pensait ça, ledit Carson entrait dans l'infirmerie. John jura entre ses dents et tenta d'arranger son drap afin de cacher au mieux son état.

- eh bien, je croyais que vous deviez vous reposer, pas refaire votre lit ! s'exclama Carson en le voyant.

- j'arrange un peu mon drap répondit John en grimaçant, il avait fait un mouvement trop brusque et ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

- vous voulez un coup de main ?

- non ça ira ! fit John un peu brusquement, ce qui éveilla la curiosité du Dr Beckett, il compris soudain en voyant où John avait placé ses mains. Il se retourna quelques secondes afin de dissimuler un sourire.

ooOoo

Rodney soupira pour la énième fois. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées le ramenaient à l'infirmerie, près de John. Il avait envie d'être avec lui et pas de travailler. Il pris alors une décision. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Radek leva les yeux de son écran et le vit sortir.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? on a encore pas mal de travail je vous rappelle ! l'interpella t'il

- je vais à l'infirmerie, mon épaule me fait mal. Je vais demander à Carson qu'il me donne quelque chose répondit le canadien sans se retourner.

Zelenka haussa les épaules et se remis à son travail. Mieux valait ne pas attiser le feu qui couvait se dit le tchèque. Ces dernières heures, Rodney n'avait pas fait grand-chose à part soupirer.

ooOoo

Lorsque Rodney entra dans l'infirmerie, Carson était en train de ranger et étiqueter des médicaments que le Dédale avait ramené de son dernier voyage. Le canadien s'approcha.

- euh… Carson ?

- oui ? fit le médecin en se redressant. Il se retourna et reconnu son visiteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rodney ? Votre épaule vous fait souffrir ?

- euh un peu mais en fait je suis là pour voir John. Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ?

- oui, il se repose mais vous pouvez aller lui parler mais pas trop longtemps, ou vous allez l'épuiser.

- ça va ça va j'ai compris, bon je vous laisse à votre inventaire.

- c'est ça

Sur ces mots, Rodney se dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie, là où se trouvait John. Pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, l'écossais avait tiré le rideau autour de son lit. Le scientifique l'entrouvrit et se glissa dans l'alcôve.

- Salut…

- Hey Rodney ! sourit John. Comment ça va ?

- bien, je n'ai pratiquement plus mal à l'épaule et toi euh… vous ?

- on ne se tutoie plus maintenant ? demanda le militaire

- on est pas seuls ici répondit Rodney

- Il n'y a que Carson et quelques infirmières pour le moment et puis personne ne nous entend non ?

- c'est vrai…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?

- toi…

- moi ? c'est vrai ? dit John en esquissant un sourire

- bah oui, je voulais savoir comment tu allais et…

- tu voulais parler de ce qu'il s'est passé c'est ça ?

- oui… John je suis désolé, si tu es là c'est à cause de moi et je…

- non Rodney l'interrompit le militaire, si je suis là c'est grâce à toi, si tu ne t'étais pas interposé, ce n'est peut-être pas ici que je serais…

- mais tu aurais certainement évité le tir et…

- impossible, je ne pouvais pratiquement plus bouger à cause de mes côtes, je ne l'aurais pas évité complètement.

- peut-être mais…

- mais rien du tout Rodney ! c'est moi qui te dois des excuses au contraire ! ce n'est pas la première fois que tu risques ta vie pour me sauver moi ou les autres et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça avant…

- ça me paraissait normal…

Woaw ! Rodney qui fait preuve d'humilité, on aura tout vu ! songea John amusé.

- qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? demanda le scientifique

- toi répondit John. Au fait pourquoi te tiens tu si loin de moi ?

- ben je sais pas…

- tu sais on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec tout ça et je tiens à te dire que je ne regrette rien, au contraire…

- ah oui ?

- yep ! alors tu attends quoi ? approche.

Rodney s'exécuta et s'assis sur le bord du lit. Immédiatement, John l'attira à lui.

- woaw ! tu ne pas savoir à quel point ça me manquait fit il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du canadien

- à moi aussi dit Rodney en se serrant doucement contre lui. Ça va ? je ne te fais pas mal ? demanda t'il inquiet

- non, je ne suis jamais senti aussi bien répondit il en rapprochant son visage de celui du scientifique.

Celui-ci combla l'espace qui les séparait et leurs lèvres se joignirent en un tendre baiser.

FIN

Et voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à la finir ! j'ai eu du mal ! J'espère que ça vous plaira… Alors reviews ? Pas reviews ?


End file.
